Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora 2
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Okay, seriously now. I had to make it 3 parts and in this one, everything gets screwed up. Losing a bit of the humourous side though. Read it anyway.


Well. Since ff.net was doing that upgrade thing, I went on and wrote this out of slight disappointment.  
  
And thank you to all the Takari peeps who read and reviewed my first Lessons On Love Installment-I love ya'll!   
  
That was a bit much for me too. Sorry, its the caffeine...  
  
Oh hell just read the story!   
--------------------------------------------------  
Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora 2: Normal Dates  
"Well you look snazzy," Matt said sarcastically. He was waiting in the living room of the Kamiya house. Kari was over at TK's. Mimi was over at Sora's. Incidentally, Izzy was over at the Kamiya's as well. Snickering secretively at that.  
  
Tai had walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing jean shorts and no shirt. He looked down. "What?! Sora said she'd just come over, so I guessed she'd be late."  
  
"Put a shirt on before she comes," Izzy suggested sarcastically. He walked out of the kitchen holding a thick sandwich in one hand and laptop in the other. "May I use your phone?"  
  
"Go ahead," Tai replied.  
  
"May I make myself a sandwich?" Matt asked politely. Tai rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Tai, forgetting his shirtless factor, opened it like a fool.  
  
"Hi Tai!" Sora chirped. "Ready to go on our-ah, wa, um, uh, Tai you're shi ah lets um ah dah will you ah may ah um uh well see I are you what I mean the uh lah...." She looked ready to faint.   
  
"What?" Tai asked, as indignant as possible. He noticed her blush.  
  
Tai, being the complete idiot he can on occasion be, finally remembered his shirt was off.  
  
That can't be the reason, can it? Tai wondered. Naah.  
  
OHMYGOD MY SHIRTS OFF--IN FRONT OF SORA!! With that bit of double take, Tai fainted away on the floor.  
  
Sora screamed and fainted in the doorway.  
  
Matt came out of the kitchen and sighed. "Tai you're not supposed to faint when your date walks through the door!" Matt scolded. He shrugged. Matt closed the Kamiya's door and sat on the couch, taking bites out of his incredibly delish turkey sandwich.  
  
A few minutes later, Tai came too. He groaned as he remembered what happened. He picked himself up and walked over to Sora. Lifting her up baby style, Tai put her on the couch, which Matt had vacated due to extensive hunger. He got ice and sat by her side.  
  
"Sora...Wake up," Tai said loudly. It was 5:15. "Sora?" Tai leaned closer and pressed the ice to her head. His lips only inches from hers, and his bare chest lightly touching hers (which was covered, you perverts). "Sora...Please wake up," Tai said politely. "Please Sora?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked groggily. She stared up into Tai's brown eyes and softly smiled. "I'm fine Tai," she said. Then Sora realized her lips were just inches from hers. "Just fine," she murmured. Unable to control herself she placed her palms on Tai's cheeks (the ones on his face you sickos!) and stroked his face softly. "Thanks."  
  
Tai blushed and released the ice from her head. He smiled back and leaned in the lightly kiss her when Izzy's voice reverberated through the apartment.  
  
"HEY TAI ITS TOO EARLY TO BE DOING THAT DONCHA THINK?"  
  
Startled, Tai jumped back. He was sorry he did. Izzy was right behind him, looking at him straight in the face...with a video camera that is...  
  
Matt snickered. " 'I'm fine Tai, just fine,' " he mimicked. Sora sat up and smacked Matt across the shoulder.   
  
"Wait till Mimi gets here," she said sweetly and turned to Tai. "Tai, can you put a shirt on?" she asked, flushing slightly. "You're really cute and all without one, but i don't think they'll let us in the pizza place without you wearing one."  
  
"Point taken," Tai answered. Before anyone could say anything, he was in his room, putting on his shirt. He came out. "Lets go now," he said cautiously, dragging Sora out the door.  
  
Matt and Izzy looked at each other.   
  
They ran out the door cracking up.  
  
Meanwhile TK and Kari were going to go for a walk. "Hey, TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"What?" TK asked, taking her hand.   
  
"Lets make sure my brother's date goes smoothly, okay?"  
  
"Whatever...." TK replied dreamily. He really didn't care, as long as he was with Kari.  
  
Tai and Sora made it to the pizza place. They were still silent. They sat down. "Are you okay, Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Erm, sure," Tai replied, looking around. Under his breath he added, "Yeah, I'm going out with my gorgeous best friend, in a pizza place where my other so-called friends might be catching my idioticness (I didn't have a thesaurus!) on tape, so I'm seriously paranoid-sure, just great!"  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Not really. So, what do you want?"  
  
"I'll take some spaghetti, please." Sora smiled gently at Tai and his nerves eased slightly.  
  
"sure, okay." Tai turned to the waiter. "I'll have a few slices of your combination pizza." The waiter nodded and left with their menus.  
  
"Tai," Sora said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Tai asked sheepishly.  
  
"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Sora smiled at him warmly and Tai melted. "I've liked you for awhile and I'm glad we're going out tonight."  
  
"R-r-really?" Tai asked nervously. Now would not be the time to mention overhearing her earlier conversation with Kari. "I really like you too, Sora. I hope we'll have fun tonight." Taking a chance, Tai slid his arm around Sora's shoulders. They were sitting in a semi-circle shaped booth, so it was easy for Tai to accomplish this. Tai ran his other hand through his hair and coughed slightly.  
  
Sora found herself unable to stop smiling. So she just sat there, Tai's arm wrapped around her. She smiled at him. Now it was her turn to take a chance. Tilting her head sideways, she kissed Tai's cheek.  
  
Tai blushed like mad, but Sora noted his contented yet silly grin.  
  
When the food came, Tai withdrew his arm. Without talking they both started on their meals.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Tai was done. "So Sora, you wanna hit the park after this?"  
  
"Sure," Sora said blushing. "I love going to the park."  
  
"Remember Kari's 12th birthday down there?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora groaned, knowing what was coming. "When you dumped that bowl of spaghetti on me? How could I forget?"  
  
"You got me back on the jungle gym!" Tai answered, laughing.  
  
Sora giggled. "Speaking of spaghetti, Tai, wanna help me finish this?"  
  
"Sure!" Tai replied, grabbing a fork. He scooted closer and smiled at Sora. Now Sora melted. They began to finish what was left of Sora's meal. [Now for a lesson on Disney Classics 101...]  
  
They both stuck their forks in and slurped in noodles. They noticed they were on the same noodle. Just then, Tai bit his end off and Sora finished the rest of the strand. Tai leaned in close to kiss her. Sora put her arms around his neck and they were just about to kiss when--  
  
"Tai! Sora! I didn't know you two ate here!" Joe said grinning. Tai looked up, embarrassed.  
  
"Hi Joe," Tai and Sora said together.  
  
"Why so down?" Joe asked, getting up from his table and sitting at theirs. "I just thought I'd take a break from my studies and have a bite to eat with my brother." Joe gestured to his brother Jim at the other table. "So hows it going you two?"  
  
"Okay," they chorused.  
  
"Well." Joe looked them up and down. "That's a nice outfit, Sora." Sora blushed like mad. She was wearing a silky yellow spaghetti strap and a dark blue skirt that fell just past her knees. There were tiny slits in both sides.   
  
Tai tried not to glare at Joe, but couldn't help it. He leaned close to Sora and breathed in her flowery scent. "So Joe what's up with you?" Tai asked, not being able to think of anything else more intelligent to say.  
  
"That's my brother, the conversationalist," Kari grumbled. She and TK were sitting in a booth not far away, listening to the entire conversation. Their faces were hidden by menus.  
  
Actually, Kari was listening, and TK was holding her hand and commenting on the food. "Kari?" TK whined. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What?" Kari asked, annoyed.  
  
"Lets distract Joe," TK said, a devilish grin on his face. Kari grinned back.  
  
"What a good idea..." Kari leaned over and kissed TK on the lips. "Lets go." They slid out of the booth. TK stopped at Joe's table and whispered something to Jim, who nodded in reply.  
  
"JOE!" Jim screamed. Joe jumped up from Tai and Sora's booth.  
  
"JIM JIM! Whatsa matter?!" Joe asked, worried as usual. He grabbed a waiter by the collar. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"FOOOOOOD FIIIIGHT!!" the waiter screamed. TK had paid the guy five bucks to say it. TK jumped on the top of his table, turning so that Tai, Joe or Sora could possibly see his face.   
  
TK started to throw spaghetti sauce at random people, screeching like a banshee. (By the way, what exactly IS a banshee?)  
  
Kari laughed and started to throw noodles and clumps of tomato sauce at people. A huge clump of sauce cheese landed on her hair. Kari turned around, and glared into the eyes of the criminal. "TK...."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!" TK screamed, running out of the restaurant. Kari ran after him, passing Tai's table along the way.   
  
"Get outta here!" she hissed at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe was trying to help people get cleaned up, but most of them were already involved in the fight. Jim himself started to toss stuff Joe's way.  
  
Tai grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her out one way. "Go that way, I'll meet you in the park," Tai told her. He pushed Sora out the door just as a few noodles landed over his ear. Tai let some people through, and finally let himself out of the restaurant.  
  
Sora was nowhere in sight. Tai shrugged. 'Must be at the park,' Tai thought. He took off running in the direction of the park.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Tai was lying face up in the grass. He was in Odaiba park. He had ran around, then winded, collapsed under his favorite tree. "She probably ditched me," Tai said aloud. "Cause I'm such a sucky date."  
  
"You are not," Sora said stepping out of the bushes. "I've been looking for you. I hoped you didn't ditch me." Sora blushed shyly.   
  
"Course not." Tai tucked his hands under his head. "Come here," he said. "Watch the sunset with me."  
  
"You like watching sunsets?" Sora asked incredulously, moving beside him. She lay down next to Tai and stared up at the reddish-blue sky.   
  
"Well not to Matt's knowledge," Tai answered. He looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
Sora smiled and moved a bit closer. "Its almost seven. The sun should set...soon." Tai turned his head to smile at her.  
  
They just laid like that, quietly talking and enjoying the sunset.  
  
Izzy and Matt stepped out of the Italian restaurant. Matt was covered in spaghetti sauce. Noodles stuck out of his hair and pockets. Someone had dumped cheese on him. He looked grumpily at the camera. "Izzy, we're as stupid as hell."  
  
Izzy laughed. While Matt had tried to sneak out, Izzy had ducked beneath a table to film the fight. When a dessert cart had rolled by, Izzy stopped filming and started eating, therefore missing any Tai/Sora action.  
  
Izzy had put some tiramisu in a box which he now carried. "Look beautiful for the camera, Matty," Izzy said. " And I'm not as stupid as hell, you are. Cheese head."  
  
"Funny," Matt replied. "Now shut the hell up."  
  
"You shut up, cheese dick [I had to say that, sorry]," Izzy said smugly. "Screw this. I'm full, and I wanna go home."  
  
"Whatever," Matt replied. "I'd rather go home and take a shower now anyways. Then complain to Mimi.But at least YOU got some dessert."  
  
"That's YOUR problem. I don't intend to share.Later." Izzy waved and started walking off in his own direction, while Matt started off on his own.  
  
The sun had finally set. Tai and Sora were still lying in the grass while the darkness slowly settled around them.  
  
"You know," Sora began, "the date's not over yet, is it?"  
  
"'Course not," Tai replied smugly. "Unless you're sick of me already."  
  
Sora giggled and sat up. "I wonder who started that food fight in the restaurant earlier."  
  
"I wonder," Tai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He sat up and faced Sora. "*COUGH*KARI*COUGH*TK*COUGH.*" Tai remarked. Sora smacked his arm.  
  
"You should be happy we escaped from Joe."   
  
"Right," Tai drawled. He took Sora's hand and got up, pulling the girl to her feet alongside him. "Lets go climb the jungle gym."  
  
Sora groaned loudly as he dragged off in the direction on the playground. "Taiiii.....nooooooo.........please?"  
  
"Sora.......YES...........please?" Tai mimicked. He lifted her up.  
  
"Piggyback ride!" Sora squealed, forgetting for a moment that she was on a date.  
  
See, when the two were younger, Tai used to give Sora piggy back rides when she felt down. It was easy for him, since Sora was so light.   
  
Sora climbed on his back as gracefully as humanly possible.   
  
Tai felt his cheeks grow warm as he jogged off. He let Sora down about 10 feet away, panting. "You heavy," he wheezed at her.   
  
Sora smiled at him. Tai laughed and leaned in to hug her. She hugged him tightly back. They broke apart slightly, their arms still around each other.   
  
Something came over Tai.   
  
Tai blinked and kissed Sora smack on the lips.  
  
Tai broke free, laughing as he clambered noisily to the top of the jungle gym.  
  
Sora stood there, amazed.  
  
First off, Tai had only kissed her on the lips three times before.  
  
Once about four years ago, on Sora's twelfth birthday. But so had Matt, Izzy, TK and Joe.  
  
Then when they were at a dance in ninth grade. They were joking around and he had kissed her.  
  
But the first time had been when they were six, when Sora had just met him. Sora was feeling really sad. Tai had bumped into her and asked her what was wrong. Sora hadn't told him. She had suggested they go climb the jungle gym.  
  
When they were done playing, the two had stood over here, on the spot Sora was now standing on.  
  
Flashback....(ooh, a cloud of smoke appears and everything dims....)  
  
"You feel better, Sora?" Tai had asked.  
  
Sora nodded shyly. She thought she liked this boy.  
  
Then Tai had turned to her.  
  
"I like you Sora-chan," he said.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.   
  
Then he ran off, tripping on the sand as he went.  
  
End flashback....(ZzZzZzZ-oh, huh? Yeah I'm awake...ZzZzZzZ)  
  
That's Tai for you, Sora thought. Clumsy but sweet.   
  
"Sora!" Tai whined. "Come on!"  
  
Laughing, Sora jogged across the sand and climbed to the top of the jungle gym.  
  
Tai grinned at her. She was so beautiful and perfect. It was dark, but Sora seemed to glow, like an angel. Her auburn hair seemed to fly around her face. Sora was the ultimate definition of grace, beauty and kindness.   
  
Tai leaned to the side a bit. His intention was to stroke her hair.   
  
He leaned a bit closer to Sora, breathing in deeply.  
  
Tai leaned forward even further.  
  
He slid through a hole in the jungle gym.  
  
THUD!   
  
His ass hit the sand, which was remarkably hard. Tai groaned loudly, then remembered what had happened and flushed a bright shade of red.  
  
Sora slid through another hole and landed beside him.  
  
Somehow she made it somewhat more gracefully than Tai had.   
  
Giggling she squatted and fell beside Tai, her hair flying out beside her.  
  
All knots in Tai's stomach loosened as he sat up, sighing. " A date between the two of us is never gonna be normal," he remarked, dusting sand from his hair. Tai reached upwards and grabbed one of the bars. He hoisted himself up and hung by his knees.   
  
Sora couldn't help it. She sat up.   
  
Sora proceeded to tickle Tai mercilessly.  
  
With one last squirm, Tai fell from the bar, landing ungracefully beside Sora. Sora laid back down. Tai stayed sitting up, his legs sprawled out before him. He was smiling hugely.  
  
"Sora," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you Sora-Chan," Tai murmured softly. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, very lightly.  
  
Sora rested her palms on the sides of his face, pulling him closer and adding more passion to the light kiss.  
  
Tai was drowning in new emotions as he felt Sora kiss him back. GHer lips were so soft, o full of love. Tai, regrettably, broke free.   
  
Sora sat up, and Tai took her in his arms.  
  
So they just sat there, Taui's arms around Sora.   
  
"Theyre so sweet," Kari murmured, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh TK..." She reached for his hand.. TK smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
"We should go home now, Kari. They need their own time."   
  
"Youre right," Kari sniffed. "I love you TK."  
  
"No tiramisu for you," TK joked. Like Izzy, TK had escaped with the chocolate dessert. "I love you too, Kari. C'mon, we gotta get home."  
  
The two walked off in the distance, leaving the older couple alone.  
  
Sora broke free from Tai's grip and stepped out of the jungle gym, Tai right behind her.  
  
"Y'know, I never thought a jungle gym could be so romantic," Sora said looking back at the structure.  
  
"Wait till we get to the monkey bars," Tai repklied, taking her hand and tugging her toeward them.  
  
They both sat on top of the monkey bars.  
  
Tai slid his arm around Sora, and felt her body relax.  
  
She gratefully accepted his warmth and comfort. Sora smiled to herself. 'With Tai, romance is never going to be normal,' she thought.  
  
"The playground is highly overrated," Tai said, smiling at Sora.  
  
"Yeah. So, um, Tai. What was with the phone call earlier?"  
  
Tai reddened. "Um...would you believe me if I said I was reading cue cards?"  
  
"Probably not. I don't think your'e that stupid," Sora repled.  
  
Tai paled a bit and changed the subject. "I was just nervous." It was half-true, anyway. "Tire swing?"  
  
"Tai, did I ever mention romance is highly overrated?" Sora asked as she hopped off the monkey bars. Taking Tai hand, she led him to the tire swing. (oooh, very romantic.)  
  
Tai stopped suddenly and wrapped his arms around her again. They slwoly rocked back and forth, enjoyinng the moment.  
  
"Tai, I love you," Sora said, trying not to cry. Her body kept tensing then relaxing, with every move, every sway.  
  
"Shh, relax, Sora," Tai whispered in her hair. He kissed it softly and began to stroke her hair. "I love you too."  
  
Tai leaned forward.  
  
Sora did too.  
  
Tai twisted his head to one side and gently tapped hisnose against hers.  
  
His lips puckered and lightly touched hers. Gently at first, then he pressed harder, with more love then ever.  
  
Sora moved her lips with his, steadily kissing him back.  
  
It was such a smooth movement. Their bodies still moved in perfect syh with each other. They swayed softly in the light breeze as their lips melded together.  
  
Sora broke free.  
  
Lips still lightly tapping hers, Tai murmured, "Like you said, love is highly overrated."  
  
They kissed again, relishing the moment.  
  
Tai broke free and they sat on the tire swing, across from each other.  
  
Tai leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
Sora glanced at Tai's watch. "Its eight thirty. The soccer game started an hour ago."  
  
"This is better," Tai said, but got up anyway. They walked hand in hand towards the soccer field.  
  
Sora stopped short. "Screw the soccer game. Lets just hang here."  
  
"Cool," Tai replied. Sora fell to the grass.   
  
"Damn, Tai, youre still exhausting, even for a date." Sora glasnced up at his smiling face.  
  
"Well, dates with me are highly overrated." Tai sat beside her and smiled down at her again.   
  
"That does it. Overrated is Tai's word of the week. Can you even spell it?"  
  
"Probably not." Tai glanced up at the stars. Awkward much? he thought. Best Friends Forever, that was him and Sora. "BFF," Tai said suddenly. He turned to Sora and said "BFF," again. Then he laid down, his head on her stomach.  
  
"Best Friends Forever," Sora murmured. A promise they had made when they were younger. Best friends forever.  
  
"We're both getting sappy," Tai groaned. "Please lets both shut up!"  
  
Sora laughed and stroked Tai's hair. "Some date, huh?"  
  
"Well a date between the two of us is never gonna be normal." Tai remarked. He loved having Sora so close to him, her fingers lightly touching his face. "I mean, look at us."  
  
"Tai, you were last year's Class Clown and Best Athlete. Any date anyone has with you is NOT going to be hormal."  
  
"I take offense," Tai answered, then groaned. "Whens your curfew?"  
  
"About 10:30. More or less. Why?"  
  
"Its about 9:30 now. Should we start headin home?"  
  
"Should we? I don't care," Sora replied, sitting up. Tai's head slid down to her lap and Sora flushed. "Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you sit up?"  
  
"Sorry." Tai sat up and wrapped an arm around Sora. "Did you have any fun whatsoever?" His voice cracked slightly. It WAS meant as a joke, but of course, for Tai it was an actual question.  
  
"Of course I did! I always have fun with you,' Sora answered. She wished with all her heart that Tai would ask her out again and they'd have an actual romance. But Tai didn't really seem like he wanted to talk about it, so Sora stayed quiet.  
  
"Oh," Tai said in a small voice. He, too, wished that Sora would sound enthusiastic and as much in love as he was. That's what you get when you get your hopes up, Tai thought irritably. Tai calmly got up, trying not to cry.  
  
He wanted Sora so badly.  
  
All Tai wished was to be able to have Sora love him. They already had the best non-romantic relationship possible, and Tai really wanted this.  
  
Sora had said she loved him.  
  
Tai sighed loudly. "I'll, uh, walk you home, I guess."   
  
Of course, how many times had Tai been lied to?  
  
Sora had only lied to him a couple times, but he had always believed Sora was more honest than anyone Tai had ever met.  
  
And now that she got to see him as a possible boyfriend, she thought twice.  
  
Tai felt lamer then he had ever felt in his entire life.  
  
"I love you Tai," Sora said, taking his hand. "I'm just sorry you don't love me." Tai felt her squeeze his tightly and the release. Tai turned around quickly, only to see Sora running off in the distance.  
  
"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Tai yelled out loud. He walked over to a nearby tree and rammed his head against it. Several times.   
  
When Tai stpped, he started to walk in the direction of the soccer field.   
  
He tried to kick himself, but he found it impossible.  
  
After walking an eternity, Tai thought he heard faint crying.  
  
Sora.  
  
Tai jogged toward the sound, and arrived panting at the foot of a slide. Shrugging, Tai climbed up the side. The top was covered by an overhang, and led to a drawbridge. Which led to a higher tower and another tire swing.   
  
Heading toward the tire swing, Tai found it was hidden slightly underneath the floor. There was a hole in the floor for the tire to hang through.  
  
Tai slid through and found it easy to walk on his knees through the sand there.  
  
He found Sora in a corner there.  
  
Sora glared slightly at him and got out of the small space.  
  
"I'm going home," she announced loudly.  
  
She left not saying another word.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Its not over yet. Theres one last part, but I assure you this articular date is over. And unless you review this freaking section, I am SO not writing the third part.  
  
Actually, I already wrote it, but it was getting too long anyway.  
  
So review to find out if Sora and Tai will patch things up or whatever.  
  
Did I mention writers block COMPLETELY sucks?  
  
Sorry if the playground thing was lame. I just sort blanked out, y'know? And also if my humor died down.  
  
Well. 


End file.
